zerosum games are not the only sort
by Lupin
Summary: On percentages, possibilities, and why L and Light do not play chess.


**zerosum games (are not the only sort)**

"Six percent," L says, "with a two-percentage-point margin of error."

Misa makes an affronted noise, and clings tighter to Light's arm, and begins an argument that they have all had before -- and if L is to be fair then he would admit, in response to her tirade, that of course he has no proof that Light is Kira; if he did, he would not be speaking in percentages.

But in any case the percentages are not for him. The percentages are for the benefit of the investigation team, who like such things: exact numbers, graphs, patterns in data. And perhaps for the benefit of Light, too, because L likes playing these small games alongside the larger one. "Seven percent," he might say, just for the satisfaction of seeing Light frown. "Four percent," he announces apropos of nothing, and Light (perhaps, perhaps) will wonder what gave L cause to think so.

L, for his part, wonders if Kira would indulge in such pettiness. He doubts so. And it is good to remind oneself of the differences.

* * *

They could play chess. It would be pleasantly distracting, almost obnoxiously symbolic, and perhaps even a way to learn more about Light. But set moves are boring, and Misa would not be too happy if L played to win (and inevitably won). And not playing to win would defeat the purpose of playing at all.

Besides, L already knows what conclusions he might draw from a chess game with Light. None of them would be worth the trouble.

* * *

"We'll win," Light says, whenever one of those defeatist moods settles over the investigation team.

Easy for you to say, L thinks. But he just takes a bite of his eclair, or parfait, or _dango_, and does not comment. He plays with conditional statements: if Light is not lying, then he sees this as a game, as Kira would. If Misa is a player and not a variable, then there is a different game going on, which L must uncover.

If Light is not Kira -- but there are too many things that could be premised upon that.

* * *

"I prefer _igo_," L says, for no apparent reason, and it takes a few seconds for Light to respond. (Wondering what the significance of the sudden statement is, L expects, and then deciding it is unimportant. Such pauses have been getting shorter. Complacency of a sort that Kira might not have? Light truly thinking himself innocent? It works out in Light's favour, either way.)

"I suppose _igo_ seems more your sort of game, Ryuuzaki. More freedom to move, isn't there?"

"Perhaps. I think about playing with chocolate pieces instead of stones, sometimes, but they might stain the board."

There is a surprised pause before Light laughs. It is a polite and bemused sort of laugh, the sort that makes L feel more definite about using the past tense instead of the present: Light might have been Kira.

"I expect you are a _shodan_, Light-kun?"

"Yes," Light says (volunteering information readily, unsuspicious; another tendency L has observed). "I felt that--"

"--that you should focus on your studies instead of going further, even though you could have done so easily. Yes, I thought so."

L pours _kuromitsu_ over the slab of _kuzumochi_, contemplates the way it swirls and spills. Because the grid has its limits, the number of _igo_ games that can ever be played is finite. But within the confines of a human lifespan, that number is large enough.

* * *

(What L does not think Kira has realised: It is possible for both of them to lose.)

* * *

They end up playing Othello, one afternoon, with Misa there to cheer Light on and point out moves that L is impressed by. Watari serves them all tea and scones; the pieces are soon sticky with jam and butter, despite Light's efforts to the contrary. The good thing about Othello is that the games move fast, and soon even Misa stops keeping a tally.

"Three percent," L says, as half the board changes its colour. He grins.

Light laughs (too naturally, L thinks, but perhaps--) and returns the favour.


End file.
